villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Killer Croc
Waylon Jones, also known as Killer Croc, is a recurring villain in DC Comics. He most often serves as a dangerous enemy to Batman. Appearance Due to Croc's disease, Jones' skin is scaly and sharp, much like crocodile hide and has reptilian like eyes. Later in his adult life after growing up with his abusive aunt and being an outcast of humanity, Croc exercised nonstop, becoming extremely tall, strong and dangerous. He also sharpened his toenails, fingernails, and teeth as well as gain a taste for human flesh. Biography Backstory In the original comics,Waylon Jones was simply a man with a disfiguring mutation who eventually turned to crime rather than live his whole life as a circus sideshow attraction. Eventually, he came up against Batman, who enlisted the aid of the trapeze family, The Flying Todds. Sadly, Croc murdered all of them except for son Jason, who joined Batman in bringing Croc down. This directly led to Jason becoming the second Robin, now that Dick Grayson had taken on the identity of Nightwing. Later on, in an effort to differentiate Jason's origin from Grayson's, this story was discarded, and following the Crisis On Infinite Earths, Croc no longer played a role in Jason's origin as Robin. Later stories, owing to a mix of natural threat escalation for a minor foe as well as confusion about Croc's condition, made him more and more reptilian in mind and body. An encounter with the potions of Poison Ivy during Batman's initial confrontation with Hush left him in an almost kaiju-like state. New 52 In Prime Earth a kinder version of Croc. In same Waylon Jones was born with a rare condition that gave him scaly skin. He scrubbed daily to try and get the scales off to try and be normal. But he decided to give up because of the pain it gave him when he descaled himself. He grew up to become the Killer Croc and worked for the Gotham Circus. He was paid to wrestle crocodiles, but he's boss kept most of the money. Furious by his boss's foolish choice, Killer Croc bit his arm off. After being apprehended by the GCPD he listen to two police officers joke about him. Saying he should stop while he's ahead and to get henchmen. Killer Croc took this to heart. He stopped being the muscle headed brute and become more of a thinker. He gathered henchmen who are really just homeless people that worship Croc for taking them in. Croc now rules all of the sewers in Gotham with his own personal army. ''DC Rebirth'' In DC's 2016 relaunch of its books DC Rebirth, Killer Croc appears as one of the many villains attempting to kill Batman to stop Two-Face from leaking secret information. He attacks Batman on a train alongside Amygdala and King Shark. In the pages of Suicide Squad, Killer Croc and the Squad go on a mission to retrieve a "cosmic item" from a Russian undersea prison. Revealed to be a portal to the Phantom Zone, and come face-to-face with General Zod. He attacks the Squad and, when spotting Zod about to kill June Moone/Enchantress, Croc saves her just in time. After the mission, back in their cells June Moone and Croc have a heartfelt conversation and embrace each other. Croc and June Moone enjoy New York City exploit their romance in the future. Croc encourages her to try, but later expresses fear and shed a tears that he will lose her if she is able to achieve her dream. Enchantress rampage in New York City until It is revealed that it is an editor from a magazine company who rejected June. After being convinced by Croc to reevaluate her, he decided to give her some freelance work. Moved by Waylon's actions, June reigns in the Enchantress and thanks her love for helping her. In Shock and Awe arc the government have order bring every prisoners transfer new location prison included Suicide Squad. June Moone force be separated for her lover just before Croc spring in action to save her until Katana with a Soultaker sword tell him keep walking nothing can't he do just watch her take her away tell him she can't live without him. Not long when Rick Flag bring back the Squad to Washington DC stop The Wall Task Force X have arrived, they need pass possessing people, and they get electric Croc got burns mark on his back still traumatized on his last missions being launch out of people. When Enchantress see her charnel prince got hurt she the teleport people unknown location after that she tell him I always to protect you. Wall have arrive told them he knew bad thing that could happen plus he tell how to kill them use 3-D digital portal and creautre hands got June Moone dragged her down. Croc watch in horror launch attack Wall he get shot multiple time and still going grab him punching, him just keep punch him until got caught in a blast almost near his death. Wall escape the battle after downloading the file possessing people have release check over make should nothing got hurt but Croc in slient Harley check if he alright he say "no magic". Two days later in the cell on a floor Croc garbs his both sheen while he mourns, and broke down in tears June Moone "death" Rick told them June Moone is only one did not see him as monstrous. Gotham City Monsters Killer Croc, now discharged from the Suicide Squad and trying to find a job in Monstertown. Croc sequence doesn’t really introduce anything of value and some of the plot maneuvers here are obvious. Croc’s hotel receptionist, Tusk, offers him free tickets to the opera which he swiftly declines. In hotel room Croc grab a unknown picture fame he hold (possibly June Moone meaning he really miss her he not know yet she still alive came out of Hell). Killer Croc, primary concern has been finding a job anguishes over the multiple failures in finding an honest job. As his anger builds, Frankenstein enters with Orca and Lady Clay in tow. Croc lunges at him, but he eventually calms down as he realizes Frankenstein isn’t his enemy. Croc is told of the fate of his friend, Tusk, who was also in attendance at the theater. He agrees to join the team for one last muscle job to avenge his friend’s death. As the battle against Melmoth and his twisted army resumes in earnest, the proceedings have quietly been observed by Croc, lurking within the swamp's waters. While the team is successful in rescuing Melmoth's latest set of intended victims, Croc grabs Melmoth's cursed blade, cutting his hand and inadvertently making himself a brainwashed agent of the conjurer's stab Frankenstein in back. Croc takes over the motel in Monstertown. In Other Media ''Batman Animated Series'' In the 1990's Batman: The Animated Series (Croc's first animated appearance), he was a physically powerful, somewhat cunning opponent, but deep down, he was simply not that bright and was looked down upon by Gotham's other super-criminals as a result. Once, Batman took advantage of this contempt by disguising himself as Croc in order to infiltrate a gathering of these criminals in order to locate a kidnapped Catwoman. Later on, Croc entered into a bizarre and one-sided romance with Baby Doll, who felt their separation from other Humans made them an ideal couple. When Croc was shown to be just using her to aid his robberies and living high off them in the company of other women, Batman and Robin had to save both Croc and all of Gotham from the enraged Baby Doll's vengeance. ''Arkham'' Series ''Batman: Arkham Origins'' Killer Croc makes an appearance as a minor antagonist in Batman: Arkham Origins (taking place a few years before Arkham Asylum). He is one of the assassins hired by Black Mask to kill Batman. Croc is first spotted by Batman escorting Black Mask through Blackgate after staging a major prison breakout. Batman then witnesses him, under orders from Black Mask, murder Commissioner Loeb by throwing him into the prison's gas chamber and turning it on. Batman then follows Croc and his employer to the roof where Black Mask escapes and the Dark Knight confronts Croc Then they fight on the snowy roof of Blackgate Prison. Batman is first caught off guard by Croc's size and strength and his animalistic fighting style. After trying to eat Batman, Croc resorted to throwing giant gas tanks that were being stored on the roof at Batman. This tactic was his undoing however as Batman used a Batarang to explode one of the tanks as Croc was holding it which temporarily incapacitated him. Batman then knocked him halfway off the roof before brutally beating him for information on Black Mask, Croc then told Batman of all the assassins hired to kill him on Christmas Eve. As he began to taunt him, Batman knocked him out and left him on the roof of the prison for Lieutenant Gordon and his officers. After causing chaos through the prison, sending Commissioner Loeb to the execution chamber, and getting beaten by the Bat, Croc was placed back in the prison only to be broken out by The Joker later in a prison riot. Croc then finds and confronts Batman before being shot in the back of his bullet-proof head by Gordon who orders him back to his cell.Croc then exclaimed "Screw this!" and left both Batman and Gordon alone. He was presumably locked back in his cell after the Joker's riot, and it can also be assumed that he was one of many supervillains that were defeated by Batman during the events of Christmas Eve, and was transferred to Arkham after it being reopened by Quincy Sharp. ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' Killer Croc makes his debut quite early in the game. Batman first sees him when he escorts the Joker back to his cell along with the Arkham guards.He steps out of an elevator, threatening the Batman when he smells him.He is then forced to keep walking because of his electric collar, which contains him. Later in the game, the player has to venture into Killer Croc`s lair, to get the antidote for the Titan poison as plants needed for the antidote grows only in the Killer Croc`s lair. He comes blasting out of the water and then charges at the Batman. The player can force him away by throwing a Batarang onto his electric collar.In the end, when the player is trying to escape Killer Croc`s lair, he comes charging at the Batman, who blows up the ground underneath him, so Killer Croc falls back into the deepest parts of his lair. ''Batman: Arkham City'' Killer Croc makes a very brief (and rather pointless) cameo in Batman Arkham City. After Batman defeats Ra's Al Ghul and gets a blood sample, he decides to leave Ra's hideout and give the blood to Mr. Freeze. While he's getting out of the sewers, Batman decides to throw one of his Remote Batarangs at a certain button.When the button is hit, Killer Croc breaks through the wall. Instead of fighting Batman, Killer Croc says that he smells death on him and that he will die soon and when that happens Croc would feed on his corpse. ''Batman: Arkham Knight'' Killer Croc made an appearance in Batman Arkham Knight. He seems to be further mutated being bigger and with big spikes. ''The Batman'' Killer Croc appears in The Batman voiced by Ron Perlman (who also voiced Adventure Time's Lich, Batman's Clayface, and Teen Titans' ''Slade). This version of Croc is much more crocodilian than other incarnations of the character (and probably the most intelligent of them all). Croc makes his debut appearance in the episode "''Swamped" in which, he plans on flooding downtown Gotham by backing up the sewage pipes that are used to transfer water out from the city in order to rob all of Gotham's banks. He is defeated when Batman exploits Killer Croc's weakness for air underwater and half-drowns him, depriving him of oxygen and putting him in an unconscious state. In "Team Penguin," Killer Croc returns as part of the Penguin's Team Penguin (which also consisted of Firefly, Killer Moth, and Ragdoll ). Killer Croc is defeated when Batman freezes the water he was in. In "Rumors", Killer Croc and his henchmen later appear as one of the captive victims of Rumor after he ambushed him and his henchmen in their hideout. In "The End of the Batman," Killer Croc, Penguin, Ventriloquist, and the Joker team up to commit a crime spree now that they are under the protection of the vigilante Wrath. His origins are mostly unknown, with Croc providing little evidence about his past beyond his Cajun accent, although one of his henchmen tells Batman that there are different rumors: That he is a genetic experiment gone awry who then turned mercenary, that he deals with the wrong kind of voodoo magic in the swamps, or that he is simply a circus freak (it is never explained which, if any, story is true). In the tie-in comic The Batman Strikes, according to issue 25, he was both a military genetic experiment subject before escaping, then was part of a circus freakshow before escaping that and ultimately coming to Gotham, though it's still unknown if he was born like that as in the comics or if being part an experiment is a reason for his appearance. ''Beware the Batman'' Killer Croc appears in Beware The Batman ''voiced by Wade Williams again having a Cajun accent. In "Animal", Killer Croc is depicted as the kingpin inside Blackgate Penitentiary. When he hears that Key is imprisoned with the data of a powerful computer code worth billions and Batman himself is imprisoned alongside him, he orders his men to create a riot inside Blackgate to deal with the two himself. Killer Croc challenges Batman to a fight in an underground arena, brutally beating him in the process. Batman snaps and attacks the softer skin underneath Killer Croc, nearly beating him to death before Katana stops him. Batman, Katana, and Key escape when the police break up the riot. Killer Croc is shown escaping Blackgate into the sewers, declaring them as his new home. In "Choices", Killer Croc lays a trap for Batman and Katana, trapping them in concrete in the middle of a subway track, and patrolling the area to prevent any rescue. Barbara Gordon arrives at the subway station to help them hack into the computers as Oracle and re-direct the train routes to stall them until Alfred Pennyworth could rescue them. Killer Croc catches Barbara and nearly eats her before Batman and Katana break free. Batman defeats Killer Croc by pushing him near an oncoming train, which launches Croc near a wall and knocks him out. ''DC Super Hero Girls Killer Croc appeared on DC Super Hero Girls. Harley Quinn ''(TV series) Killer Croc appear in DC Universe's adult animation series ''Harley Quinn. ''Injustice Gods Among Us'' Killer Croc makes a cameo appearance in the Batman Star Labs Mission, where he is breaking prisoners out of Stryker's Island and unleashes them upon Batman. Batman defeats them all with his Batarangs. Killer Croc then comes charging at you. Take him out every time you dodge him. Film *Killer Croc appears in the Batman: Gotham Knight segment "In Darkness Dwells". Unlike the comics, Croc doesn't speak but instead growls with stock sound effects by Frank Welker. During the segment, it is mentioned by James Gordon that this version is afraid of bats. In this version, Waylon Jones is a cannibalistic serial killer. The urban legend in the segment goes that he was an infant born with the disfiguring skin disorder epidermolytic hyperkeratosis and that his mother abandoned him in the sewers of Gotham City. As an adult, he files his front teeth into points to compliment the reptilian appearance of his skin and becomes a circus sideshow performer. Later, now called Killer Croc, he goes on a killing spree that eventually lands him in Arkham Asylum. There, his homicidal impulses intensify during treatment by Dr. Jonathan Crane as he experimented on Killer Croc in his fear aversion therapy program. Croc escapes from Arkham and flees to the sewers along with Crane (now known as The Scarecrow) and a handful of escaped Arkham inmates. There, Scarecrow performed another experiment on Croc by injecting his fear toxin into parts of his body. When Scarecrow orchestrates the kidnapping of Cardinal O'Fallon, Croc infiltrates the church and carries him down into the sewers. Batman comes to investigate, but Croc ambushes him, biting and infecting Batman with the fear toxin that is coursing through Croc's own body. After a lengthy battle, Batman fends off Croc by shoving a grenade into his mouth. Croc is not seen since. *Killer Croc appears in Son of Batman, voiced by Fred Tatasciore. In this version, he was using a genetic mutagen, that he referred to as steroids, to increase his already fearsome abilities which included extra muscle mass and a crocodile-like tail. He gains the upper hand at one point, but is subdued thanks to Talia al Ghul and is taken to Arkham Asylum where withdrawal from the Mutagen is causing his body to slowly fall apart. Regardless, Arkham's staff refuse to treat him because of the personal risk to their health. Batman agrees to save Killer Croc if he gives up the location of his Mutagen supplier Kirk Langstrom. Killer Croc at first refuses to talk, but changes his mind when Batman singlehandedly forces him to talk by ripping off his damaged tail. *Killer Croc appears in the animated film Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts. He appears as a member of the Penguin's Animalitia where he is sporting a metal lower jaw. *Killer Croc appears in Batman Unlimited: Mechs vs. Mutants. Sometime prior to the film, Killer Croc ratted Bane out to the GPD causing the two to develop a rivalry. Killer Croc, Clayface, Bane, and Chemo are freed from Arkham Asylum by Mr. Freeze, and Penguin. Killer Croc winds up the test subject to a serum which turns him into a Godzilla-esque kaiju. Killer Croc is eventually defeated by Batman and Croc returned to his original size. *Killer Croc appears in The Lego Batman Movie, voiced by the film's editor Matt Villa who was uncredited for the role. He is among the villains that assist Joker in attacking Gotham City. Killer Croc starts Joker's bomb and jokingly states that "he did something" (this comment was due to doing nothing relative to the plot in Suicide Squad). DC Extended Universe Killer Croc in the 2016 feature film Suicide Squad, making it Killer Croc's first live-action appearance. It is mentioned that he once lived in Gotham and fought against Batman until he departed to find somewhere to belong, eventually being driven to cannibalism by the abuse he suffered at the hands of Gotham's citizens. When he is recruited to Task Force X, he is initially as reluctant as the others, but eventually decides to work with Colonel Rick Flag even after Flag gives them a chance to leave, accompanying a SEAL scuba team to recover a bomb that was lost in a flooded underground tunnel to destroy Enchantress. At the film's conclusion, Croc remains in jail, but has ten years shaved off his sentence and is provided with drinks and a television set with BET as he requested, in his cell. ''Lego Batman 3'' Killer Croc appears as the first boss in Lego Batman 3 where Batman and Robin are hunting him down in the sewers. As Batman and Robin enter through, Robin lands at Killer Croc's feet as they encounter him, which scares Robin as he jumps into Batman's arms. During the boss battle, Batman and Robin build a net launcher that fires a net at Killer Croc, pinning against the wall. As Robin runs towards him, Batman warns him not to as Killer Croc manages to free himself and is about to attack Robin. Batman throws a Batarang at Robin's feet, tripping him over before Killer Croc could hit him. Killer Croc then escapes from them and encounters Joker, Cheetah, Firefly, and Grundy who he presents them with the sewer maps. As Killer Croc removes a Batarang from his wrist, Joker notices Killer Croc had a brief encounter with Batman and Robin and brags about how he didn't get to see them. However, Killer Croc tells Joker they are on a tight schedule, which Joker brags more about how he got all of them out of Arkham Asylum. Joker then takes the bag containing the sewer maps from Killer Croc as he slaps him in the face with. Later, Killer Croc and the villains run into Hawkman in the sewers and leave him inside a birdcage there. After Lex Luthor enters the Hall of Justice, disguised as Hawkman, he reveals a secret passageway from beneath a statue that leads to the sewer, which Killer Croc appears out of and tells his companions they arrived. Killer Croc then apologizes to Lex Luthor after knocking him over from his entrance. However, before Killer Croc or any of the other villains could move on, Grundy becomes stuck in the manhole. Killer Croc and the villains are seen helping Grundy out as they are pulling him out of the manhole. They then go to a portal leading them to the Justice League Watchtower where they easily subdue Martian Manhunter and take over the space station. Once the Justice League arrive to the watchtower, Killer Croc and the other villains get ready for them. Killer Croc and Grundy flee as Cyborg and Robin chase after them. Killer Croc and Grundy are seen on a moving platform as they escape. Once Robin and Cyborg catch up to them, Killer Croc notices them coming and tells Grundy to hide and get the drop on them. After Cyborg and Robin find Grundy and defeat him, they find Killer Croc hiding in a box that they fill with air, causing it to explode, which Killer Croc cries out it hurt his ears. He is then taken out by Cyborg in his giant suit. After the Justice League came across Brainiac on screen, Killer Croc and the villains agree to help the Justice League stop him and save the Earth. Killer Croc teams up with Robin and Lex Luthor to help them activate the watchtower's grappling hooks that latch onto Brainiac's ship. Killer Croc and Firefly stay behind at the watchtower with Martian Manhunter as the Justice League and the rest of the villains arrive on Brainiac's ship. As the heroes devise a way to lure the Lantern Corps together to undo Brainiac's action of shrinking the planet, such as the heroes and villains trading costumes with each other, Superman takes Killer Croc and the villains to the Fortress of Solitude where he keeps them locked in a cage made of ice. Later, after the heroes summon the Lantern Corps and enlarged the planet, Killer Croc and the villains escape from their prison after it grew enormous size. They then help Lex Luthor become president after taking over the white house as Killer Croc was seen outside, frightening secret service men. However, that moment does not last long as the Justice League appear. Killer Croc is then seen being escorted by security at Arkham Asylum. Abilities *Killer Croc has incredibly thick, tough skin, and razor-sharp teeth and claws. *High Durability, resilience, and a regenerative healing factor. *An expert wrestler, his strength and stamina are at superhuman levels. *Heightened senses, and extremely fast reflexes. *Peak-human speed which allows him to keep up with beings like Batman and Bane. *Able to survive in water for extended periods of time. *An intense hatred of humanity. Relationships Friends/Allies *The Enchantress (girlfriend) *Harley Quinn *Deadshot *Captain Boomerang *El Diablo *Rick Flag *Roy Harper/Arsenal *Catwoman *Katana *Olive Silverlock *Tusk Rivals *King Shark Enemies *Batman *Robin *Batgirl *Batwoman *Nightwing *Bane Quotes }} Trivia *Killer Croc was created by Gerry Conway and the late Gene Colan. *He hates not only Batman, but he also hates Bane and Victor Zsasz. *He is the only villain who is not named by the Joker in The Lego Batman Movie. *He has had a romantic relationship with June Moone/The Enchantress. Navigation Category:Cannibals Category:Mutants Category:Stalkers Category:Misanthropes Category:Brutes Category:Supervillains Category:Wrestlers Category:Lycanthropes Category:DC Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Outcast Category:Hybrids Category:Criminals Category:Barbarian Category:Ferals Category:Fighters Category:Gangsters Category:Thugs Category:Imprisoned Category:Vengeful Category:Thief Category:Kidnapper Category:Tragic Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Vandals Category:Nihilists Category:Giant Category:Inmates Category:Mentally Ill Category:One-Man Army Category:Extravagant Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Wrathful Category:Sadomasochists Category:Crossover Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Traitor Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Provoker Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Smugglers Category:Envious Category:Batwoman Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Monsters Category:Mercenaries Category:Minion Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:On & Off Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Incriminators Category:Homicidal Category:Male Category:Perverts Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Aquaman Villains Category:Protagonists Category:In Love Category:Movie Villains Category:Honorable Category:Mongers Category:Remorseful Category:Protective Category:Amoral Category:Hero's Lover Category:Affably Evil Category:Terrorists